A Long-Awaited Reunion
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Home is not a place. It's a feeling. [Spoilers for volume 5, episode 4].
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, after so many volumes and years of waiting, vol5 ep4 delivered. Of course I wanted to write something for Yang and Weiss and Tom wanted a commission about it so here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

A Long-Awaited Reunion

Chapter 1.

Weiss maintains a firm stance behind the iron bars of her prison cell, channeling the fierceness of her fear and her determination into her posture.

But it's also to keep herself from dropping to her knees.

She's exhausted, injured, frightened, but more annoyed than anything – annoyed that this little detour has thrown her so far off-course. She's lost precious time, and she isn't about to lose any more.

But there's another reason she remains on her feet here. Sitting down or lowering herself in any way would be showing weakness, showing that fear to _them_ , and that's something she refuses to do until she physically can't stand any longer.

She doesn't turn her back on her guards, but rather eyes them as piercingly as they're eyeing her. Behind her, her bound hands are aching at the wrists from the ropes cutting off circulation, but she can't afford to risk cutting them free – not yet.

She has to be patient. If she knows anything it's that a window of opportunity will always present itself – she just has to be ready and looking for it.

The sounds of the camp have become fairly consistent background noise in her head by now, the constant din of voices and the occasional louder snicker or shout of an order. She isn't sure how much time has passed exactly, but the daylight's already fading. She's already been here and entire night and an entire day, and she isn't sure how much longer they're going to wait on ransoming her back to her father.

One thing's for certain though; she's not going to let that happen. Not again.

She keeps her back straight and her chin high, refusing to show any signs of enervation or discomfort despite her situation. Her confidence is off-putting to her guards and they actually turn away to chat amongst themselves.

Weiss lets out a breath and peeks behind her shoulder, summoning a small white circle behind her back. It appears readily, and for now that's all she needs to know. She cancels it before they can turn back around and see it, then continues her defiant waiting game.

It must be a relentless hour later when something odd happens in the camp. The noise level differs and people start hurrying through the tents and into the center.

Weiss doesn't miss the abnormal commotion. To her astonishment, both of her guards abandon their post and hurry off as well. Weiss can't imagine what could possibly be happening that could draw the attention of the entire camp. But she can't hear any shouts or screams that might suggest Grimm or an enemy attack, and that's good enough for her.

She quickly turns around and focuses on her summoning, crouching low as the armor forms and raises its sword. With a quick cut it slice the ropes and Weiss gratefully massages the redness on her wrists away.

Now her mind's working quickly, already forming her next plan of how to escape. She isn't sure what's going on, but it's drawing everyone's attention entirely, which means she'll have ample opportunity to sneak herself out. She doesn't have a key or Myrtenaster, so she decides she'll just have to use the armor to cut small openings through the bars so she can squeeze out the back corner.

But before she can give it her orders, a sudden influx of noise rises up from the camp. Up until now, Weiss hasn't been able to decipher the voices or the words they'd been saying, but now there are shouts and curses and clear sounds of fighting.

She hurries to the front of the cage once more, gripping the bars tightly. More tents of the caravan block her view, but from the sound of it, there aren't many attackers. She can hear another blow landing, and some part of her hopes it's one of the camp's men being hit and not the intruder.

To her surprise, a second later someone comes flying into the tent just in front of her view, collapsing the tarps and clearing a path for Weiss to see into the heart of camp.

And she's expecting more bandits, strangers, monsters...

But...

But...

Had her hands not been holding so tightly to the bars she knows her knees would have buckled. Her pulse catches in her throat and her jaw drops breathlessly.

What catches her attention immediately amongst the crowds of blacks and browns and greys is a stunning golden color, the flowing yellow waves of cascading hair only one person in all of Remnant can boast to have.

Even from afar Weiss catches her eyes, which are burning red, but after they meet blue they start to fade back into lilac.

And she'd _had_ a plan beginning to form in her mind. She'd _had_ an idea of what to do and how to get out of here.

But now it all goes flying out the window.

She isn't sure if she's more overjoyed confused or scared, but it's a raging clash of all three, that's for sure. She feels like she needs to be splashed with water in order to believe her eyes.

But the unmistakable spark of fire that lights in her chest is more than enough.

Even so, her voice blurts out in utter disbelief.

" _Yang?_ "

And halfway across the camp, Yang is just as dumbfounded. There's still heat pulsing through her veins as the adrenaline slows a bit.

She hadn't been expecting to see any of her teammates before Ruby.

Certainly not Weiss.

And certainly not like _this_.

But now at the sight of her, injured and dirty and caged like an animal, Yang's blood begins to boil all over again. In her own _mother's_ camp, nonetheless. Her breath seethes anger and confusion.

" _Weiss?_ "

For a long moment everyone seems to be getting their bearings, trying to figure out exactly what's happening. Weiss isn't foolish enough to waste that opportunity.

"All right, well, subtlety is out." She turns back to the armor, her heart jumping with excitement, fear, and more excitement. With a knowing smile she wills the armor to enlarge itself, expanding the striking silver creature until it rises up high enough to shatter the roof of the cage and send it flying. The bars rupture, creating enough space for her to run out with the armor on her heels.

Weiss doesn't hesitate in deciding her destination. It isn't even something that needs to be decided in the first place.

She races straight to Yang, who's already in her ready stance with her fists raised. Weiss skids to a halt on her blind side to cover it, crouching low and ready.

There's no time to be shocked or excited or confused right now. They just have to be ready to fight. She's aware of Yang stealing a quick glance at her and the armor towering above them.

"What is _that?_ "

"Don't worry about it! What are you _doing_ here?"

"Well... that's my mom, and she can take us to Ruby."

Weiss follows Yang's line of sight to the black-haired woman at the head of this group. Weiss feels like she's been hit in the side of the head.

"Your _mom_ kidnapped me?!"

Yang's eyes widen at the accusation and she immediately rounds on Raven.

"You _kidnapped_ her?!"

The emotions of everyone in this camp have now peaked – confusion, fear, suspicion, anger. People start to draw their weapons and move in on them.

Weiss and Yang brace themselves for battle, naturally already anticipating one another's first move so they can each cover their teammate and stay out of her way. As the bandits move in, the two of them start to charge-

" _Enough!_ "

A small bolt of lightning and a fierce shout from Raven silence the camp in seconds. All heads turn to the woman in charge. Her voice lowers once she has everyone's attention.

"Thank you. If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm." She then turns to the woman who had performed Weiss' kidnapping. "Give the girl her weapon back."

The woman is dismayed and almost even pouts for a second at the prospect of having to give up her trophy. But with a sneer she tosses Myrtenaster back to its rightful owner. Weiss catches it with precision and grace as her fingers curl perfectly around the handle.

Raven looks them both over sternly.

"You two, in my tent. Now."

Yang advances a step almost threateningly and growls back at her mother with command to match hers.

"Why?"

And for the first time, Raven actually seems to recoil a bit and her voice lowers.

"If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth."

She says nothing more, then turns away and disappears into her tent.

With their leader dismissed and the threat of battle fading, the members of the camp disperse as well, leaving Weiss and Yang without a second glance.

And it all finally settles. Not just the emotions that had been about to swell up and over, but the reality of it all.

Yang glances around the camp warily but realizes no one is going to bother them now that her mother has approved their entry into her tent.

Weiss, on the other hand, doesn't even look at anyone else.

Somehow she's avoided more fighting. After being stolen back to her father's mansion and locked away for six months, sneaking out, fighting Grimm midair on her own, crashing, getting kidnapped and told she'd be ransomed off right back to where she started...

And now...

Now it's finally over.

Because someone _found_ her.

It all finally catches up with her. Her blood pounds with both burning fear and cooling relief, culminating in a swirling pool inside her chest. She lifts a hand to her terrified heart, which is now slowly calming itself. She lets out a breath as her entire body begins to tremble – from fear, from relief, from everything.

"Sorry about-"

Weiss barely even hears the beginning of Yang's apology, no doubt for nothing she actually needs to apologize for. Weiss doesn't care about any of that anymore.

She drops Myrtenaster, something she's never done willingly before, especially in the midst of bandits and kidnappers.

But it just goes to show she truly feels she doesn't need it anymore. Not now.

She doesn't waste another second.

Weiss turns to Yang and throws her arms out, locking them desperately around her teammate's shoulders, her body colliding softly with Yang's. Her shoes are off the ground, dangling, but she doesn't even care if the world falls away beneath her now.

Because she knows. She _knows_ Yang will protect her.

Even if she has no weapon. Even if she has no answers.

With Yang, Weiss feels something she hasn't felt in over six long months.

 _Safe_. _Warm. Loved_.

And every emotion, every beat of loneliness she'd felt all those dark nights in her room, every pulse of fear she'd felt in her escape and her kidnapping, every rush of relief she'd felt since the second she'd seen her comes pouring out in her voice, thick and trembling and so so relieved.

"I missed you _so_ _much_..."

Her arms cling desperately to Yang, fingers clutching into her hair and clothes, all of her weight and balance relying on Yang to keep her up, keep her from collapsing.

And she does. Weiss knew she would.

It's tentative at first, because Yang hadn't been expecting the hug. Weiss had never been one for physical contact, and especially not one to initiate it.

But it just shows how much she's been through. Alone. In fear. For so long...

At least Yang's been with her loving father all this time. Weiss has been with an abusive one, and even after fleeing from him only terror and misfortune have followed her.

Yang's pain is nothing compared to Weiss', and she knows this full-well. So she keeps her voice soft, but lets out more emotion than she's been able to muster in weeks.

"I missed you, too..."

She wraps her flesh arm around the small of Weiss' back, spreading her fingers to support as much of her as possible. She's slimmer than Yang remembers, lighter. And Weiss has always been rather slim to begin with.

It's because of this that Yang hesitates to move her right arm – just for a second.

Because in spite of the relief and the joy, she's scared.

Scared that she still hasn't fully gotten her prosthetic arm under control.

Scared that if she applies just an ounce too much of pressure that she could hurt her.

Weiss is already hurt, clothes clouded with dirt, skin covered in bruises. If Yang touches her too hard or holds her too tightly, she fears she could make it worse.

But...

But as she feels Weiss against her now, clinging with all the might left in her body – which is barely enough to maintain her grip – Yang can feel her shaking. And then she feels the hiccups jolting through Weiss' chest, and the rapid beat of her frightened heart.

Weiss needs this.

She needs this _so much_.

She's needed this for _so long._

Yang will never be able to forgive herself if she doesn't let Weiss have it.

And when she lets out another breath, Yang realizes she needs this as well. She's needed it for some time. The relief of knowing one of her dearest friends is still alive, and as all right as she's ever going to get at this point in time.

She's lived six months in uncertainty – they all have – and the only cure to suffering that separation is to enjoy the reunion just as fervently.

So she moves her right arm now, curling the cool metal at her elbow around Weiss' side, bracing her forearm across her shoulder blades, and cradling her fingers against the back of her head.

Gently. _So_ gently. So she won't hurt her.

And she feels Weiss' hold on her only tighten more, feels her shaking harder.

So Yang stops doubting herself and decides to trust herself as much as Weiss does.

She pulls her closer, just a bit at first, and then more, gradually increasing the firmness of her embrace, holding Weiss as close to her as physically possible.

She won't hurt her. Weiss knows that she won't, and Yang trusts her.

She holds Weiss tightly, like the precious treasure that she is, supporting all of her weight with ease.

Yang doesn't let go, and neither does Weiss.

Not until their frantic hearts have slowed to a comfortable pace.

Not until the trembling has stopped.

Not until the warmth between them has spread gently across their bodies.

Only then, when she thinks Weiss can handle it, does Yang crouch down an inch or so, letting the heiress' shoes touch the ground once again. She doesn't relinquish her hold on her, ensuring Weiss is steady and balanced enough to stand on her own.

She waits a moment longer until Weiss' little sobs have dwindled. Yang relishes the embrace for that much longer before slowly easing herself back.

Weiss' cheeks are wet with tears but her lips are curved upward into a wobbling smile. Yang slips her right hand down the side of Weiss' neck and gently wipes the tears away.

"Hey... it's okay. It's okay now."

Weiss draws in another shuddering breath and nods.

"I know... thank you, Yang."

Yang closes her eyes for a moment as they both finally calm down after everything that's happened.

But it's then she feels a very soft contact on her cheek. She doesn't need to open her eyes to understand it was Weiss, and she doesn't want to embarrass her. But the kiss is what makes Yang finally smile as well. She returns it with a kiss to Weiss' temple and keeps her arms around her.

"Heh... and usually I'm the one dishin' out hugs and kisses."

"There's a time and a place for jokes, Yang."

"Right. Sorry."

She chuckles and gives the heiress another squeeze.

And at last they part, pulling back just enough to see each other's eyes once again. Weiss smiles up at her with shimmering blue eyes, ones devoid of fear now that they're together again. Yang pats her shoulder gently, then runs her fingers across Weiss' cheek, letting the heiress lean into her touch. Yang's voice is firmer now, surer.

"We're going to find them. Ruby, Blake, and everyone else." She leans down and presses another warm kiss to Weiss' forehead. "And I'm not gonna lose you again, either. I promise."

Weiss dips her head and reaches up her own hand to cover Yang's.

"I won't lose you, either. I swear it."

Their gazes remain locked for another moment before the girls come together in one more embrace.

Then, Weiss bends down to pick up Myrtenaster and sheathe it, while Yang keeps an arm at her back.

Together they face Raven's tent and advance side by side.

They're going to find the others.

They're going to get their answers.

But now they don't have to do it alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** **There may be more chapters in the future as the rest of the team reunites, we'll see!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, the reunion between Weiss Yang and Ruby! Along with a few added-in ideas from Tom at the end there.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

 _"There's no such thing as magic..."_

That's what she'd said at the time.

It's all she'd ever known after all, growing up in the life she led, with the father she had...

But how could she deny it after watching Yang's mother change forms so effortlessly, so fantastically?

It made her rethink more than a few things, that was for certain.

But there wasn't much time for all of that. Yang had already made her decision to leave, and Weiss wasn't particularly eager to stay in this camp that had kidnapped her.

So the second Yang pulls up on Bumbleby and catches her eye, the heiress climbs up behind her in a heartbeat. She wraps her arms around Yang and presses close, finally feeling safe again in this place full of strangers.

She barely spares Raven a second glance when she calls for Yang, but it's a curt conversation before Yang brings them through the portal.

Weiss has never been through one before, and this being her first makes her stomach churn a bit. There's an overall sense of distortion, fitting as it may be since they are traveling through warped time. Her grip must subconsciously tighten, because Yang sends a reassuring glance back at her.

"Don't worry. We won't be in here for long. Just take a deep breath."

Weiss closes her eyes and does as much, keeping as close to Yang as possible.

It isn't long before she can start hearing an odd jumble of sounds, voices among them, all of which are unfamiliar.

Until-

"Oh..."

The deep gruff voice is one Weiss can place fairly easily considering all the times he's been at her sister's throat in the past.

When she next opens her eyes, she finds herself in the exact same position behind Yang, but in a completely different world.

It's sunset here as well, but they aren't in some rouge camp any longer. It's a balcony, quiet and empty save for the man standing before them as they join him out of thin air.

The portal shrinks and closes behind them as Yang cuts the gas and pushes the kickstand down to park. She turns back to Weiss briefly, eyes kind.

"You okay?"

Weiss straightens herself up and releases her grip.

"Yes. Don't worry."

Yang swings her leg over the seat and hops off, then offers her hand to Weiss. She helps her to solid ground slowly, but Weiss can tell she's itching to face her uncle.

"Go, Yang."

The blonde holds her hand for a second longer, still smiling, then lets go. She turns to her uncle.

"Qrow..."

Weiss watches her run to her pleasantly-baffled uncle.

"Yang... and you brought the Ice Queen with you."

Weiss huffs but doesn't interject. Yang pauses a foot shy of her uncle.

"Yeah. Mom helped us, believe it or not."

"It's pretty damn hard to believe, let me tell you."

"I know. But we're here now. And I just-"

"Take it easy, kid. Your sister's inside with the others making dinner. You should go see her. You too, Ice Queen."

Weiss rolls her eyes, but a smile forms on her lips at the thought of seeing her partner once again. She hadn't planned on Yang's finding her, but the sight of her there back at that awful camp had surprised her to the point of disbelief long before she accepted it as reality.

But this time Weiss can prepare herself to see Ruby.

Even so, her heart is already pounding at the thought, knowing another long-awaited reunion is just a few minutes away now when it realistically should've taken her weeks to get here.

Weiss is pulled from her thoughts when Yang makes her way back to her and rests a soft hand on her shoulder. Weiss can tell her shoulders are tense and her jaw is tight.

"Well... shall we?"

Weiss doesn't know the full story of how Ruby had left Yang, but she can infer just how painful it was for the both of them judging by Yang's countenance now. The heiress reaches up to rest her hand over Yang's.

"Yes. Let's go see her, Yang."

Saying her name seems to snap the brawler out of her trance. Together they cross the balcony with Qrow trailing behind. When they reach the doors they have to pause and draw in a deep breath together.

Then, they push through and make their way toward the kitchen.

* * *

"It sounds like we could use all the help we can get."

Ruby shifts the pan over the stove where she's been toiling next to Ren for the past twenty minutes. She's been so focused on her task of helping to make dinner that she barely even hears her uncle's voice call out from the hallway.

"I'm back."

"Be right there!" Ruby moves the pan more quickly, as if doing so will make the food heat up faster. From beside her, Ren's cautious voice cuts in.

"You're going to overcook that..."

"No I'm not, shut up!"

"Hey, uh, Ruby?" Qrow grunts.

"I'm comiiiiing!" She only turns her head back for a second to answer her uncle, and that's all it takes for the food in her pan to turn into a puff of black smoke. "Fine! You take over."

She leaves the food to Ren and gatherers a tray of tea cups they'd just finished preparing. With a smile she heads back to the living area.

Her eyes are focused on the kettle, her mind still buzzing from the food-prepping and the journey and a million other things. At least Qrow is back now.

"So we didn't know how many people were coming so we just cooked all of it."

The words come out in a cheerful, easygoing babble as she makes her way toward the little coffee table, intending to set down the tray. She looks up at her uncle casually-

But...

But it isn't _just_ her uncle Qrow.

The sight of them has Ruby's heart stopping in her throat, her grip on the tray dwindling to nothing as her arms go limp at her sides. There's a crash and a shattering at her feet but she pays it no mind.

It feels like time has stopped. Like the whole _world_ has stopped. Like all of these crazy wars and disappearances and fights against monsters have stopped.

It feels like she's been thrown into a fairytale or a dream or both.

Because two of the people she's been wanting to see more than _anything_ for the past six months...

Two of the people who have composed some of the only thoughts in her mind for six months...

They're now standing right in front of her.

Just like that.

No warning, no hints, no expectations.

But here they are.

She hasn't seen them in so long, but she'd recognize them anywhere.

But that doesn't make this any... easier.

A torrent of emotions sweeps through her like a violent tide, battering her, pushing and pulling at her insides even though she's rooted in place. She can't move, not even when her big sister steps forward.

Ruby wants to run to her. She wants to run to her so quickly, more quickly than she's ever run before.

But she can't. She _can't_.

What if Yang yells at her to go away? What if she's angry? She has every right to be after what Ruby had done, abandoned her in her time of need, left her for Mistral...

Ruby's hands come to her chest, clutching, her entire body shaking uncontrollably.

Confusion, dread, apprehension, panic...

Those things drown out whatever relief and joy she _wants_ to feel.

In the end, it all manifests in hot stinging tears and fumbling terrified words.

"...Yang, I... I-I'm so sorry! I-I should've stayed! A-And I should've talked to you more and- I-I should've... I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-"

But all of that stops in an instant when she feels that familiar warm embrace.

Yang doesn't care for her guilt or her apologies. She only cares for _her_.

And Ruby's always known that somewhere deep down. She's just been too scared to remember.

But now, as she feels her big sister's arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her in close to that nostalgic sense of comfort and security...

And her voice. It's so nice to hear her voice again.

" _I love you._ "

She'd failed to say it half a year ago. When Ruby had timidly come into her room and said it to her, worriedly but truthfully. Yang had been too busy wallowing in her own self-loathing, her depression, her fear. She'd been so far down, so low, that she hadn't even been able to say those three words back to her little sister.

To the person she loved the _most_ in this world.

It's been six months in waiting, but she finally starts doing things right and makes sure those are the first words Ruby hears from her now.

She realizes she needs to say it more often. Starting here and now.

Ruby chokes on a sob, lifting both arms shakily up as she finds refuge in the crook of Yang's shoulder.

"I love you, too..."

Her hands find clinging, trembling purchase on her sides, fingers curling in weakly, and yet with every defiant fiber of strength she has.

Ruby knows she shouldn't have left.

And Yang knows she shouldn't have let her go.

The room is silent as everyone stays put, all eyes trained on the two sisters. The sounds of their tearful, emotional reunion are all that fill the air.

And it feels like an eternity, or at least like those six months they'd spent apart, before they ease back.

In spite of the tears, both sisters are smiling now. There's no need for apologies, no need for guilt or fear anymore.

Now Ruby can finally focus on the joy and the relief. The happiness swells up into another fresh burst of tears, and she has to bury her face in Yang's shoulder again just so she can see somewhat properly. It's so warm and safe in her arms. She feels a kiss being placed on her head.

This is real. Yang's here. She's really here.

And only now does Ruby remember she isn't alone.

With a small gasp she straightens up again, peeking timidly around her big sister and across the room.

Weiss.

Her best friend.

Her partner.

Weiss is just... standing back there, with her hands folded properly...

But her head is low, and Ruby can see the tears on her face as well. She's standing there as if she thinks she doesn't deserve to interfere, to impede on their moment. As if she'd hinder them in some way. As if she'd be a setback, an inconvenience.

Another surge of emotion fills Ruby's chest. She can only imagine what this must be like for Weiss. She probably hasn't seen Winter in a long time. She probably misses her big sister just as much as Ruby had missed her own - only now Ruby got to have hers back. It isn't like that for Weiss.

But while she may not have her sister... she has her teammates back now.

Ruby wants to remind her of that.

So she swallows back some of the sobs and sniffles, a smile already forming on her lips. Softly, gently, she calls for her.

"Weiss."

It prompts her partner to look up at last, to lift her face. Ruby doesn't miss the gasp that rises in Weiss' shoulders, as if being addressed had broken some kind of spell, some curse that assured her she'd never be welcome to join this moment.

But Ruby wants her in it more than anything.

Yang turns as well, and both sisters keep an arm around one another. But their free hands they extend toward Weiss.

And Ruby watches the loneliness in her partner's eyes melt away like ice in the sunlight. Weiss smiles, and it's the most beautiful thing Ruby's ever seen.

Without a word, Weiss runs to them and throws her arms around them both. They catch her in sync, pulling her in close, reminding her she _is_ a part of this, that she _does_ deserve to be here with them in this moment.

The three of them stay close, pulling one another in and being pulled in themselves, sharing the warmth and the joy.

Until the shaking finally dies down. Until the tears finally stop.

As overwhelmed and overjoyed as Ruby is, she has so many questions. Keeping an arm around each of them, she draws back just a little.

"How... How did you guys find us?"

Yang eases back as well.

"It's... kind of a long story. We'll tell you soon, I promise. But first..."

She trails off, and Ruby follows her gaze to Weiss. Only now does she notice that her partner is covered in dirt and dust and bruises. Her pretty blue dress is smudged with evidence of an exhausting journey. And yet Yang is entirely spotless.

Concern for Weiss outweighs all else now in Ruby's mind. She slips away from her sister and puts both hands on her partner's shoulders.

"Weiss! Oh my gosh, you're hurt! Wh-What happened?"

"Ruby," Yang reminds her. "We'll talk over some supper. But for now..."

"R-Right! W-Weiss come with me!" Ruby slips an arm beneath Weiss' and across her back. Weiss blushes slightly as everyone else in the room watches.

"Ruby-"

"I'll help get you cleaned up and stuff. Uh, R-Ren, dinner?"

"On it."

With that the crowd disperses a bit, with most of them heading either into the kitchen to help with the food, or going to Yang to talk. Only Weiss and Ruby head elsewhere.

As she guides her partner, Ruby notices a change in Weiss now that no one else is watching. Her weight shifts unevenly in a heavy limp, and she flinches with every other step. Ruby is sure to compensate for her lack of balance, supporting Weiss as best she can while doing her best not to make contact with any part of her that's bruised or dirty.

She can't bear the silence, not when she's got so many questions, not when she's dying to hear Weiss' voice again. So as she leads her down the hallway, Ruby turns to her, voice low.

"Weiss... what... what happened to you... after Beacon...?"

She can feel Weiss tense up even as they're moving, can hear the sharp intake of breath and knows it isn't from her soreness this time. Weiss keeps her eyes trained ahead, but Ruby can see the glaze come over them. When she does reply, her voice is thin.

"A lot happened... I don't think there's time to discuss all of it right now. And I don't think I'm ready to yet. I don't want to remember those awful months..." Now she turns her head, eyes pleading as they bore into Ruby's. "I just want to be _here_ right now."

Ruby almost chokes again. She can't imagine what could've happened to Weiss in the past six months that would make her react like this. But she isn't going to force her to talk about it if it will only cause her more pain.

"O-Of course! I get it. Really, I do. I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't be," Weiss sighs. "I'll tell you all about it soon, Ruby. Just perhaps... after a bath and some supper."

"Y-Yeah! Yeah, totally! That's okay."

By now they've reached the bathroom, and Ruby pauses. Ruby slips herself away from Weiss, carefully helping her partner lean back against the wall.

"You just wait here! I'll go get you some clean clothes and stuff!" With that she darts off and is back in a matter of seconds. "Here. You can go change and then gimme what you're wearing. There's a washing machine here and I'm pretty sure I know how to use it."

Weiss actually chuckles.

"Thank you, Ruby."

She turns to head into the bathroom, but Ruby anxiously steps after her.

"A-Are you gonna be okay to change and stuff? How bad are you hurt?"

"I'll manage," Weiss soothes her.

Ruby takes a step back again.

"Okay. I-I'll be here. Just call if you need me."

"I will."

The door closes with Weiss inside, and Ruby leans back against it. Now that she's alone for a moment, she tries to let everything sink in.

Yang is here. Weiss is here. Like a dream come true. Like a miracle. They're suddenly right here with her now. After all this time wishing it could happen.

Wishing, hoping, praying... But never being able to actually _do_ anything to help make it happen.

She'd run off, and part of her had always wished Yang would follow her, would just show up suddenly like this one day. Ruby had planned out what she'd say if it ever did happen, but when it really _did,_ she'd forgotten every word.

But it doesn't matter anymore.

A smile has already formed on her lips again just thinking about it, how Yang had come for her after all, and even had Weiss with her. But she still wants to know why her sister was unharmed and why Weiss was hurt.

The last time Ruby had heard about her partner had been six months ago, from Yang herself. How after the battle at Beacon, Weiss' father had come for her and taken her away.

As her partner and as her friend, Ruby knows Weiss. She knows she must've been living miserably all that time, suffocated beneath her father's boot just like she'd always been. She knows she must've run away, must've gotten tangled up in some fight or another, must've been so scared...

"Ruby?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm finished."

"O-Okay! I'm coming in then."

She pushes her way in, and seeing Weiss standing there dressed in a fresh set of clean clothes is almost like witnessing another miracle. Part of Ruby had expected Weiss to have vanished.

But she's still here, now wearing a light sweater and skirt the same length of her dress, one that still fails to cover the bruises on her legs.

Almost guiltily she hands Ruby her dirty clothes, as if she's embarrassed at the notion of having gotten hurt, and now of having to be taken care of. Ruby accepts the clothes and is already moving back out the door.

"I'll go put them in the wash. I'll be back in a sec!"

And with that she darts off again, hurriedly dropping Weiss' clothes into the washing machine and fiddling with everything until she's pretty sure she's done it correctly, then racing back to the bathroom.

She finds Weiss still standing there like a wish come true, still waiting.

She's always been waiting.

Ruby's kept her waiting long enough.

Slowly, she closes the door behind herself and makes her way to her partner. Without a word, Weiss opens her arms.

Ruby falls softly against her chest, wrapping her arms around her waist and back, trying not to squeeze too tightly, but also wanting to let her know just how desperately she's wanted to hold her all this time. She tucks her face into the side of Weiss' neck, relishing the feeling of being close to her at long last.

Weiss hugs her in turn, pulling Ruby close with an almost ardent gentleness, hiding her face in her shoulder.

It had felt so wonderful getting to see Yang again. But there's something wonderful in its own unique way about getting to see Ruby – her partner.

She draws in a breath, bracing herself to voice her feelings when Ruby beats her to it.

"Weiss, I... I missed you so _much_..."

They're the same words Weiss had given Yang. The heiress smiles and closes her eyes.

"I missed you too, Ruby. Very much..."

And maybe it's the relief of it all, or maybe it's the ache spreading through her body, or maybe it's both, but she sways. She sways, but Ruby is quick to steady her with a surefire embrace.

"Weiss! Take it easy!"

Carefully, slowly, Ruby helps her sit down on the edge of the bathtub. She sits beside Weiss, keeping a hand on her back to prevent her from leaning back too much in her state of unbalance.

She notes right away how Weiss' arms cross and how her hands cover her sides and arms, how her breathing hardens. Whatever had happened must've been recent, recent enough that Weiss hadn't really had the time to stop and activate her aura to heal herself before Yang had brought her here.

So Ruby activates hers first, emitting the healing essence onto Weiss' back, letting it spread and flow.

And Weiss feels it, feels the trickling warmth that only Ruby could ever give her.

It reminds her to use her own aura now, reminds her how to breathe. Slowly but surely the aches begin to fade, and she isn't afraid to lean back into Ruby's touch for support.

Ruby waits as long as Weiss needs her to, only withdrawing her hand when she's sure Weiss won't sway again. She reaches for her own collar and unclasps her cloak without a second thought, as if it weren't the most precious thing in the world to her. She removes it effortlessly and drapes it over Weiss' shaking shoulders instead.

It elicits a gasp from the heiress. She can't remember the last time she saw Ruby, let alone without her cloak. It's the first time she's ever known her to give it to someone else, though.

Shocked, confused, and touched all at the same time, Weiss holds it in place against her chest as her eyes return to her leader.

"Ruby..."

There's so much she wants to say and do, so much she's _wanted_ to say and do for so long now. But in the end, all Weiss manages is to throw her arms around Ruby's shoulders all over again.

"Thank you..."

More tears slip free, and she isn't even sure why. But she isn't trying to stop them. Not anymore.

Knowing that the worst of Weiss' injuries have now healed, Ruby doesn't hold anything back. She locks both arms around her sides and back, squeezing her close.

"Weiss... you don't need to thank me... I'm just... so glad you're okay... that you're _here_..." She covers Weiss with her arms and her cloak, making sure she knows that whatever she's been through until now is over, that she's safe now. Weiss finally accepts that reality, too.

"I wasn't sure... if I'd ever get to see you or Yang again. I'm _still_ not sure if I'll get to see Blake-"

"You will," Ruby stops her. "We all will. I'm sure of it."

Weiss sighs and nods against her shoulder. And now that she's safe and she knows it, the memories of the times when she wasn't come spilling out in words.

"After Beacon... my father took me back home. I had to do what he wanted again. I couldn't do anything for myself... So I ran away. As foolish as it was, I ran away..."

She stops, but Ruby knows she isn't finished yet. She whimpers softly, running her hands up and down Weiss' back until her partner is ready to continue.

"The ship I took got attacked by Grimm and it crashed. Yang's mother found me. She put me in a cage and... promised to ransom me back to my father... That's when Yang showed up and thwarted my efforts of a quiet escape."

Ruby is still tense from hearing that Weiss had been in an air ship crash only to be kidnapped directly afterward. But then hearing about how Yang had found her, even by coincidence, is already making her feel better. Because Ruby knows how this story ends.

Even so, Weiss is determined to finish it.

"Your Aunt... Raven... she told us about the Grimm, about Salem. And she showed us-" But here she cuts off, easing back until she can meet Ruby's eyes once again. "Well, I'm sure Yang and your uncle will tell you everything in a few minutes."

"Y-Yeah." Ruby agrees, realizing that Weiss is getting upset just by thinking about everything again like this. That's the last thing Ruby wants for her right now.

So she just pulls her in again and sighs in the utmost relief of finally having her back.

Weiss stays with her like that for a few moments, relishing the quiet embrace, the feeling of being safe and loved again.

Ruby doesn't let go either. She just savors the feeling of holding Weiss and of being held by her. She savors her scent, her touch, and the feeling of Weiss' heartbeat against her own.

Only when they both sense they should be heading back out to the others do they slowly ease apart. Their eyes meet, the last of the tears having fallen by now, lips curved into smiles.

Ruby notices one last small cut on Weiss' temple and she doesn't hesitate to heal it with a small kiss. Weiss reciprocates with a tender kiss to her partner's forehead.

At last Ruby stretches her legs and gets to her feet.

"Well, I hope you're hungry! We made a lot of food!" She offers her hand to her partner and grins.

Weiss smiles. She holds onto Ruby's cloak with one hand and reaches for her palm with the other.

"Dinner sounds wonderful."

Ruby helps her up, wasting no time in slipping an arm around her again. Weiss stays close to her as they make for the door and start down the hallway side by side.

Not half an hour ago, Weiss had been shown something that made her believe in magic.

But now she believes in miracles, too.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the second of (hopefully?) three reunions! I feel canon did great with Ruby/Weiss/Yang's reunion and hug, but I wanted a Ruby/Weiss exclusive hug and conversation so that's what I added in here.**

 **I don't think the characters even know all the crap Weiss went through. Did she actually get to tell them all? We hardly saw/heard anything from her in canon and I hate just being left to assume. I wanted to see Ruby hearing about all of this and just giving Weiss a hug for goodness' sake.**

 **Well, as of now episode 11 has just torn through the fandom, but hopefully I'll get to write the Blake reunion sometime soon...**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, being I have a lot of stories I'm working on all at the same time, I ended up starting to post another fic before I'd finished posting this one, which is why ch3 is coming a little late haha oops. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Blake's ears burn at the sounds of fighting all around her.

The Faunus she'd led from Menagerie are engaged in battle with the White Fang, desperately trying to do anything short of harming or being harmed. Their goal is to prevent, halt, and subdue, not to make them bleed. They don't want any deaths here tonight.

Blake had done all she could to keep things peaceful, but she'd known from the very start that her chances of keeping it that way had been slim to none. Just as she didn't like violence, Adam didn't like peace.

Though in spite of her beliefs, that doesn't stop her from taking her chance when she sees it.

As soon as he charges her she deploys her decoy, leaving the clone behind for him to attack, a trick she'd used on him so many times. He just didn't learn.

She'd been anticipating this from him, so slipping away is easy. She watches him from the side, the raging snarl on his lips, the red burning in his mask.

Had she been more like him she might've used her sword. But she never had been. She still isn't. And she never would be.

She interlocks her fingers tightly and raises her fists high above her head, noticing the exact moment he comprehends his mistake. It'll be one of his last.

With a small shout, Blake brings her fists down in a dizzying blow to the back of his head, knocking him down with satisfying force as he tumbles.

And as if all hell hadn't already broken loose, even more bursts free. There's an explosion, and one of the walls of Haven Academy ruptures as a man far too large for it to be natural comes crashing through. His muscles are swollen with Dust, his teeth bared in a growl.

It indicates to Blake that there's fighting going on inside as well. She didn't know about that. She doesn't know who's inside or why.

Her mind whirls with questions now as she dodges an attack from a Fang member. She may need to rethink her plans if there are more enemies inside.

As she skids to a stop, she catches a glimpse of the man who'd just come hurtling out here. Whomever had been powerful enough to send _him_ flying-

Suddenly, a blade of sorts comes shooting out from inside the building. It's thin and sharp and white, and it impales him straight through. Blake gasps as she watches it retract him, reeling him back inside to whatever battle he'd been fighting.

And that's when she sees it. The massive hornet Grimm hovering in the middle of the room.

It's white. She's never seen one like that before...

And that's when her eyes drop down to scan the room.

She recognizes her enemies. People she'd fought many many times before, just like Adam, all brought here now at the same time.

But her eyes don't linger on them. Not even for a second. Because enemies aren't the only people here.

Standing there, beneath the beautifully terrifying Grimm, are three people Blake would never forget for as long as she lives.

She met Weiss' eyes first, and even from across the room she could still see the piercing blue as if she were standing right beside her. Given that the Grimm isn't attacking the heiress in spite of its proximity, and given its color, Blake can only assume it belongs to Weiss somehow.

She sees the gasp rise up in the heiress' chest as she recognized her too.

And that's what leads Ruby to turn around.

Blake's eyes flick to her next, her brave young leader who has Crescent Rose in-hand, ready to continue the fight with all she has. Her silver eyes go wide as she meets Blake's, her mouth opening slightly in disbelief.

And then Blake's eyes travel just a little bit more.

To the last person she'd seen of her team before she'd left.

Before she'd _run away_.

A few things have changed since the last time Blake had seen her. Her clothes are different, and most notably there is a new arm on her right shoulder.

But most things haven't changed.

Her hair is still as bright as ever, her stance filled with power-

-and her eyes...

Blake watches as they find her own, soft lavender rimmed slightly with crimson.

Yang freezes upon seeing her, and Blake feels her own heart getting stuck in her chest.

And with everything that had happened, and with everything that is happening right this very second, with all the shock and confusion and mixed emotions of relief and joy and terror, only one word tumbles out of Blake's mouth.

"Yang...?"

All four of them seem to be suspended for a split second that lasts a lifetime. The battle seems to pause, but they soon realize it's still going on all around them.

Blake feels the urge to run again. But if it's away from her teammates or toward them she doesn't know. Her ears swivel at Ruby's sudden cry.

"Yang, go!"

Their leader's shout pulls them all back into reality. Before Blake can so much as find her breath again, she watches Yang whip around and tear off in the opposite direction.

Blake isn't sure what's happening, but the fact that Ruby had prompted the action leads her to believe Yang isn't running away from Blake, but toward something else.

As she goes, Emerald and Mercury try to intercept. Blake feels the hair on the back of her neck rise. Instinctually, she's prepared to dart forward on Yang's behalf, to protect her partner.

But before she can so much as move, she watches as Yang's right arm detaches in Mercury's grip. He staggers at the unexpected shift in weight, just long enough for Yang to keep going.

Blake doesn't see exactly where she disappears to, but she does see the impenetrable wall of ice that shoots up to defend her exit. It all brings Blake back to the present, and her eyes travel to her leader once again.

She wants to follow Yang. She wants to help Ruby and Weiss. But she still has things to do first.

Ruby seems to understand. Her silver eyes are strangely calm as she collects herself from the shock of it all. They don't need to speak in order to establish that understanding.

Ruby gives her approval with a nod, and Blake knows how difficult that must be for her. For her to send Blake off so she can accomplish what needs to be done. To give her permission to leave them again, knowing full-well this might be their only chance to stay together.

Ruby had always been so selfless, so empathetic.

Blake dips her head, holding Ruby's gaze for a second longer, hoping her eyes can convey the promise that this won't be the last time. Blake is going to make sure of it.

So as she runs back outside in the fray of Faunus, she doesn't waste a second longer on Adam than she needs to. With Sun, Ilia, and all the other Faunus assisting her with their efforts, it doesn't take long for the authorities to arrive and help subdue the White Fang.

Adam turns tail and runs long _before_ they even show up.

And as much as Blake is itching to follow after him, she doesn't. She stops Sun as well, and before long he's sending her back inside.

Back to the people she actually _wants_ to deal with. Adam would have to wait.

Blake hurries inside the building through the hole in the wall, avoiding the debris as she seeks out her teammates.

Yang is still nowhere to be seen, but Ruby and Weiss are outnumbered now. She doesn't know how long they've been here, how long they've been fighting. But Ruby seems to be a little sluggish with her movements, and Weiss is relying almost solely on the white Grimm. That's when Blake notices the blood coating her side.

They need backup.

She rushes forward, watching as the white Grimm suffers a fiery blow that has it disintegrating, their most reliable weapon shattering like glass in midair. There's a brief second of pause, and Blake sees their three adversaries turning to face Ruby and Weiss.

Blake gives a jump to make things even.

With a grunt she hurls herself forward, her boots colliding at the back of the biggest man's head, sending him to the floor with a roar. Blake skids to a stop right beside her teammates, hearing their surprised yelps. She straightens up, immediately looking to Weiss, her side caked with blood.

"Are you hurt?"

Weiss seems flustered for a second.

"N-No! I just remember you being more of the quiet one..."

Blake draws Gambol Shroud and faces their adversaries.

"Not today."

And it starts to feel like old times again. Teammates standing side by side, weapons drawn, ready to fight together against all odds.

"All right. What's the plan, Ruby?"

As Weiss prompts her, Ruby assesses the situation. It's three-on-three now. She smirks.

"Checkmate!"

The name of their tagteam is nostalgic, and Weiss and Blake move in perfect unison as they charge forward together. Emerald and Mercury run to meet them, leaving Ruby and Crescent Rose to deal with Hazel for the time being.

Blake ends up in front of Mercury, dodging his kicks and punches with ease. Her allies had worn him down already, but Blake is fresh to the fight.

She blocks his kicks and fires at him, twisting around to aim a sweeping kick at his ankles. He jumps back but she follows up with her katana, slicing at his prosthetic shins to send him stumbling back.

Ruby seems to be holding her own against Hazel, so Blake makes sure to keep an eye on Weiss. She doesn't know the extent of her injuries, but she seems to be keeping pace with Emerald for now. She catches Blake's eye, giving a sharp turn of her head, a signal to fall back.

Just as Blake jumps away, a sudden flick of the heiress' wrist has a sheet of ice forming across the floor. Both Emerald and Mercury curse as they slip. Blake fires at both of them, wanting to help Ruby as quickly as possible.

Once they're down for the moment she turns back to Weiss. The heiress is panting a bit, and her hand has gone up to her bloodied side. She too, is turning and prepared to help Ruby.

But Blake sees the movement behind them. Emerald raises her weapon and aims a shot at Weiss' back.

But Blake's faster. She tosses out Gambol Shroud, the ribbon looping securely around Weiss' waist before pulling her out of range. Blake puts out her arm to steady Weiss as she reels her close and then lets her go. The heiress gasps and looks up to her.

"Thank you."

"No need."

A crash from nearby alerts them both to Ruby's situation. She's dodging the massive fists that split the flooring, hooking Crescent Rose around Hazel's body to try and fling him back. Behind them Emerald and Mercury are getting up quickly.

Ruby hardly needs to give her call of "Ice Flower!" before Weiss is charging to her side to fire at Hazel's feet, creating more ice to unbalance him.

Blake tears off to deal with the other two. They seem ready to take her two-on-one, but at the last second she forms a clone to make things even. She's much quicker than both of them combined, dodging their blows and bullets with ease, leaving her clone to take the brunt of things so she can aim a proper attack of her own.

And the only time she isn't able to anticipate Emerald's attack from behind doesn't matter, because an ice-coated bullet comes whizzing over to strike her shoulder and send her to her knees.

It's nonstop fighting. Jaune and his team are limited in what they can do, as are Qrow and Oscar. Ruby Weiss and Blake cover each other impeccably, not allowing a single enemy blow to land.

But the constant fighting is beginning to take its toll after a few minutes, even on Blake. She soon becomes more concerned with covering her teammates than taking down their enemies.

She sees Ruby stumble as she comes down from a jump, and Blake darts in to pull her out of range of Hazel's fists. She sees Weiss drop to her knees to try and summon again, but the glyphs only flicker with light before fading away.

The only comfort is that their enemies seem equally as exhausted for the most part.

Everyone keeps fighting out of necessity rather than a desire to.

But after several more kicks and bullets and punches, there comes an instance where everyone seems to take a step back to their own sides.

Blake finds herself in line with her allies as they face their enemies. Everyone is panting and fighting for balance and a grip on their weapons. It's Ruby who speaks up to address their foes.

"That's enough! Just... give up."

"It's not over!" Emerald shouts. "Cinder will come back! She'll have the relic, and she'll stop _all_ of you! She won't let us down..."

From her statement, Blake can gather that's where Yang had gone, to retrieve one of the relics before Cinder or anyone else could.

A pang of fear strikes her heart. She isn't sure where things are going from here, but she tightens her grip on Gambol Shroud, preparing for another skirmish.

And then there's a clattering of sorts, and everyone's attention is drawn to the platform. It rises from the depths of the vault with only a single person standing atop.

Long golden hair, lavender eyes, and the relic in-hand.

Blake and the others stand back, watching her ascent to the top of the platform.

Wide-eyed - some in dread and disbelief, some in relief and wonder - they all tilt their heads back and lift their eyes to gaze at her.

Blake isn't sure what she's feeling. It's an indescribable mixture of being humbled and happy, but also a little scared.

But what surfaces most of all is pride.

She can't take her eyes off of her partner. She hears Ruby's breathless whisper of her sister's name and knows the others are equally as baffled.

There's a beat of silence, and Blake stiffens instinctively when Yang looks directly at her. Blake's eyes flick away almost shamefully, as if she doesn't deserve to be meeting her gaze right now.

But in the six months she'd been away from her team, she'd learned a lot about them. Like how Yang wouldn't be looking at her right now if she didn't want to be.

Blake wants to look back.

So she raises her eyes once again, ears flattening just a little – unsure.

The entire room is suspended in silence as the reality sinks in.

And then a scream.

Blake whirls around to find it hadn't been one of her teammates. Emerald is on her hands and knees, but Blake can't discern anything more before a thick black cloud of smoke begins swirling to life in the middle of the room.

In seconds, the shadows consume the light, black plumes festering in a massive threatening mist before a figure emerges.

It's a woman, skin pale as bone and cracked like red ice, black robes melting off her arms. The places where the eyes should've been are barren black holes.

She rises up, towering over all of them, contorted and hissing as the dark winds pick up.

She rears back.

And then the shriek.

The most chilling, most terrifying shriek.

It freezes their hearts, curdles their blood, makes them nauseous with sheer horror.

The jaw unhinges like a serpent's as she lunges forward, straight for them.

They can only close their eyes-

…And then it's over.

It takes them a moment to reopen their eyes, still shaking like rabbits in a wolf's den. But the image is gone, and so are their enemies.

Blake's grip on her weapon is still tight, though her stance is trembling.

"What... what _was_ that...?"

"An illusion." The answer comes from a boy she doesn't recognize. "But an accurate one. That... was Salem."

The words mean little to Blake at the moment, but judging by the stunned silence of her teammates, the answer is nothing good. At the very least, there's no one left for them to fight here now.

It seems... it's over. For the time being.

When she's finally able to catch her breath, Blake sheathes her weapon.

The sounds of multiple footsteps has her turning around to face the broken wall. Her parents rush to her side and pull her into a tight embrace. Blake is weak with relief at seeing them unharmed, hearing their news that Haven is safe now.

Her mind is still rushing as she takes note of Sun and Ilia as well, also unharmed.

None of them are hurt. She can hardly wrap her mind around it. None of them have been hurt, the White Fang have finally been apprehended, Adam is gone and on his own.

For once, Blake almost feels they've actually won. It's like a miracle-

"Ah!"

She's pulled from her thoughts by a sudden tug on her waist. Sun's tail twirls her around to face her teammates once again.

For a second, she forgets how to move. It's almost scarier to take a step toward them now than it had been to engage in this fight with the White Fang.

But something that far outweighs that fear is winning.

She advances toward them, step by step. But her pace quickens a bit when Ruby suddenly sways and collapses to her knees. Weiss yelps and kneels to catch her, keeping her up as much as either of them can manage.

By now Blake is standing right over them, ears drooping slightly. When they look up at her she almost flinches.

But their smiles are warm and inviting. Just like always.

In spite of the turmoil in her chest, Blake makes a move to join them on the floor.

But the second Yang staggers over and drops down beside her little sister, Blake freezes. She has no qualms going to Ruby or Weiss. But Yang...

She's still scared. Of what Yang might do. Of what she might say.

Blake knows she won't be able to bear rejection. Not hers.

"So Blake..." Ruby says, thinly smiling. "What are _you_ doing here?"

And Blake looks them all over in turn. Weiss' startled blue eyes, as if she still can't truly believe Blake is standing here in front of her. Ruby's calmer silver eyes, almost as if she'd been _expecting_ to see Blake here somehow.

And...

Yang's eyes... that familiar soft lavender...

Her gaze is hard and unreadable, almost wary. The notion that Yang might not trust her now, after all Blake had done...

She can't blame her though.

She feels her ears sinking lower, shame, confusion, and embarrassment coiling tightly in her stomach.

There's still an urge to run. She fears there always will be.

But she can't. Not this time.

She has to stay. She _wants_ to...

"I... I was going to ask you three the same thing..."

She waits, refusing to budge one direction or the other, toward or away from them.

Ruby looks from Weiss to Yang, and then back to Blake. She's still smiling.

"That's... a loooong story."

Blake isn't sure why, but she can feel her lips curling up into a smile as well. Maybe it's because Ruby's smile has always been contagious. Maybe it's just because she's glad to see them all together again.

"Well... I'm not going anywhere..." She shrugs a little, the smile on her lips not really matching the swirling tumult in her chest. There's a sting swelling behind her eyes, and she isn't sure if they'll be good tears or bad ones, if she's more happy or scared.

She wants to run. Both away and towards them.

But...

She wants to run towards them _more_.

"That's all that matters," Ruby says. "That we're all here together."

Her eyes travel to Weiss, who is clearly in agreement, smiling so genuinely Blake is almost taken aback. She'd rarely seen the heiress smile in the past, and certainly not so wholeheartedly. It makes her heart surge with emotion, the fact that she can be part of the reason for Weiss' smile.

And then Ruby turns to her big sister once again, prompting confirmation of her statement.

"Right...?"

And all of them fall silent for the moment.

Blake still doesn't budge. She knows that only Yang can give the final verdict here. If she rejects her now, Blake doesn't know what she'll do.

Well, she would run of course, but...

But the thought of never being wanted by them, by _her_...

She nearly breaks down on the spot. When Yang looks up at her again, Blake looks away. Like she doesn't deserve to see her again. Like she's so certain of rejection that she can barely fathom anything else.

"Yeah."

And that's it. Just one simple word.

The confirmation Ruby had been asking for.

The confirmation Blake needs.

She'd needed it for _so_ long. For six months...

Her ears perk up taller than they've ever gone before, and a rush of warmth fills her heart so joyfully she can't stop the smile from forming.

And it's... almost like she'd been worrying all these months for nothing.

Maybe she had. Maybe the possibility of rejection had never truly been there from the start. Maybe it was something she herself had imposed.

Either way, it's nowhere to be found now.

All that's here are three familiar faces smiling back at her.

 _Acceptance_.

Weiss reaches out her arm, an invitation Blake had never known her to give so freely before they'd been separated.

Ruby beams up at her as if it were once again the day they'd first met and gushed about their favorite storybooks.

And Yang smiles too.

In spite of everything Blake had caused. Or thought she'd caused.

Maybe all of that was just an illusion too.

Maybe... none of it was really her fault. She still can't be too sure just yet.

But the one thing she _can_ be sure of is their acceptance.

Right as the tears break free, Blake steps forward and drops to her knees, wrapping one arm around Weiss and one around Yang, brushing her forehead against Ruby's.

They all return each action right back to her. Equally. Four parts of a whole.

"Thank you..."

Blake's ears swivel to hone in on Yang's whisper. They all pull each other closer, as close as possible. Yang keeps her head bowed, but they all notice the tears dripping into her lap.

"Thank you... for coming back..."

Blake's heart beats harder, as she knows the sentiment is meant for her alone. She leans a little more towards her partner, bumping the side of her head softly against Yang's.

"Thank _you_... for giving me a place to come back to..."

At last Yang lifts her head. Her eyes meet Blake's briefly before she leans in to leave a gentle kiss on her cheek. She'd done it for Weiss and for Ruby. But she lets Blake's linger a little longer.

Blake basks in the warmth of the action, of the meaning behind it. She kisses back, leaving one on Yang's cheek as well. And then she turns to do the same for Weiss and Ruby, receiving a kiss back from each of them as well.

"Thank you," Weiss murmurs. "All of you... for giving me a real family to rely on."

Ruby and Blake squeezes her back and shoulders. Yang nuzzles her forehead.

At last Ruby takes her turn.

"Thank you guys... for always being there for me..."

They all inch as close as possible, arms pulling each other close as the tears fall freely now.

They're all too relieved and too exhausted to worry about trying to keep up appearances or stay composed. Besides, around one another is the only place it really feels all right to cry.

But it isn't long before the smiles resurface through it all, especially when Ruby proclaims a nostalgic line.

"Team RWBY is back together!"

They all chuckle softly at that.

Together.

In their long-awaited moment of reunion, they all make silent vows to keep it that way.

* * *

 **A/N: Those who were immensely disappointed RWBY didn't have a real proper group hug and that Ruby didn't say the good old volume 1 line, say aye!**

 **See what I did there? (That's also a line Ruby said lol)**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this fic! I have a few others also involving the RWBY reunion I will be posting in the coming weeks!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
